


【Dickjay】One I've Been Missing

by LeeZing



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dick Grayson is the king of Bludhaven, Fake history AU, Jason Todd is the oldest prince of Gotham, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Scenting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Day 1: 包办婚姻|气味标记六年前，哥谭Richard Grayson大王子独立，率兵攻下布鲁德海文称王，与哥谭王Bruce Wayne关系一度僵硬。后二人冰释前嫌，两国关系亦渐渐改善，哥谭立Jason Todd为大王子，Tim Drake为二王子，及满十岁从母亲奥古公主Talia处回宫的三王子Damian Wayne为王储。三月前，哥谭王在战斗中意外受伤失去记忆，蠢动已久的行政大臣Harvey Dent借机夺权，联合财政大臣Oswald Cobblepot, 军事顾问Roman Sionis, 设计将大王子身份暴露并送往布鲁德海文联姻，宫中剩下未成年的二王子与三王子兼王储以巩固势力。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【Dickjay】One I've Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

> 最近状态实在是不太好……但是A翅总是要参加的 ~~所以就混更这样子~~ 。  
> 这个脑洞一开始其实不止这些但是如果写完我就得参加明年A翅了，于是缩减成这样……好像也没啥问题？【心虚  
> 下次一定.jpg

Jason站在城门外，看着海文缓缓行进而来的迎亲队伍。

风起了，上绣展翅蓝鸟的旗帜猎猎作响。海文对待此事的态度显然积极，人与马车浩浩荡荡，而所谓送行他的人……是一帮投靠了叛徒的叛徒，是为在他万一临场退缩的时候“鼓励”他。

Jason一个人站在人群的前面，离那些恶心的人渣远远的。Sasha缠了他半天，但是他还是没让她跟来，好说歹说给她留了个“里应外合”的重要作用才将她劝下。Jason断不能将心腹带走，他需要Sasha帮忙保护他的家人们。

队伍在百米开外停下了，一人越众而出。他骑着高头白马，胸口一抹亮眼足以照耀大地的蓝色，腰间佩剑，向Jason的方向疾驰而来。那是布鲁德海文的国王，太阳眷顾他，让那戴着皇冠的头颅笼上圣洁的光晕。马儿喷出粗气，蹄下尘土飞扬，在被主人拽住缰绳时止步，大声嘶鸣。

Jason站在原地，看着即将成为他丈夫的男人矫健地下了马。Richard, 他仰慕已久的“哥哥”。

“陛下。”

他深深地跪下去。视野中一双靴子越来越近，直到站定在面前，手虚虚将他扶起。

Jason抬起头，看到国王面上带着他一贯的平和微笑。然后他单膝跪下，牵过Jason的手，落下一个吻。

“你真美。”他说。

Richard站起来之后仍没有松开他的手。他把他拉到白马旁边，示意他上去，在Jason踩上马镫时细心地把他的裙子整理好。随后他一跃，轻盈地落在他身后，手越过Jason握住了缰绳。

Jason低下头。Richard缰绳一抖，大喝一声，马儿一跃而出，海文的队伍与哥谭的观众都欢呼雀跃起来。Richard驱动马匹，开始按照礼数，绕城外空地一周，示沟通两国之意。

哥谭的大王子选择不与故乡作别。结束之后马儿载着他们小步跑到一架马车边上，Richard先下了，示意Jason把手递给他，但未来的海文王后一语不发地踩着一边马镫转身，抬腿便径直进入了车驾。

正准备行礼的车夫愣在原地，国王只好摆摆手示意他去发车，便也进入了厢内。

“对不起，”Jason喃喃，“我辜负了你的期望。”

刚刚钻过帘子的Richard就愣住了。

“你在说什么？”

“我让Bruce出事了，”Jason缩在角落里，语气满怀悲伤，“Tim和Damian还在里面，哥谭也……”

“嘿，”Richard凑过去，不由分说地把稍显抗拒的omega抱进怀里，“你已经尽力了，没事就好。而且两个孩子也可以保护好自己的，别太担心。”

“怎么可能不担心，”Jason把脸埋进他的颈窝，“你认识那帮死老头子比我久……你知道他们是什么样的人。”

“我们还没输呢，不是吗？”Richard亲亲他的耳朵，Jason怕痒，扭过头躲开他，“我们会把哥谭夺回来的，只需要一点时间。”

Omega闷闷不乐地点头。

“开心一点嘛，见到我不高兴吗？”Richard假装委屈。

“当然高兴，”Jason闻言立刻抱紧了他，“你记得吗？之前我们还说不可能在一起……现在……”

“现在你要成为我的王后了，我可以光明正大地和你走在一起，我们会举行一场盛大的婚礼，没有人会再质疑或者阻挠……”

“‘阻挠’？”Jason的语气不善，他从海文王的怀中抬起头，眼神犀利，“谁？”

Richard转了转眼睛。

“哎，你知道的，就那些……你清楚你的大哥多有魅力。”

Jason哼了一声。

“要不你咬我吧，”他突然说，“现在就咬，等到的时候——”

“你疯啦？”Richard敲他的头，“没有进行过仪式就结合？气味标记倒是可以。”

Jason立刻往alpha怀里一扎。

“好，我要让你全身都是我的味道，”他贴上Richard的气味腺疯狂地乱蹭，“就算你的人民在背后说我是个荡妇，在马车上就迫不及待地睡了你也没关系——”

国王被逗得大笑。

“更有可能说我被美色所惑，迫不及待地品尝我甜蜜的未婚妻，”听到这话的Jason脸都红了，“金色和暗红实在是太适合你了，我想我的人民会原谅他们失控的国王的。”

“还是不要了，我不想被周围的人听到我……”准王后轻咳一声，“然后等夺回哥谭之后，我们可以考虑一下要孩子的问题。”


End file.
